The purpose of this study is the clinical characterization of individual patients and kindreds with parathyroid cancer, FIHP, and HPT-JT with the goals of defining the clinical spectrum of disease, identifying shared or novel germline mutations, and searching for possible genotype-phenotype correlations. Human research subjects included patients admitted to the NIH Clinical Center on Metabolic Diseases Branch and related protocols as well as qualified offsite patients. Gene mutational analysis, biochemical testing of blood and urine, and imaging using plain X-rays, CT and MRI scanning, and nuclear medicine studies were used to characterize patients. Some patients were characterized during one or a few visits, while members of selected kindreds were followed longitudinally over years.